Pigmasks, Chimeras and humanoid robots oh my!
by Claus Ryuka
Summary: [WARNING MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!] I wake up after a terrible nightmare and face troubles of life and such not knowing who I really am and I'm now writing about them here this takes place after... What do you call it oh yes Mother3 (Why in the world do you think my life is a game though?) Except whoever saved the world must of forgot about Chimeras and pigmasks though.
1. Awakned

**NOTE: I DON"T OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT AND STORY (and maybe Jackie)**

1

"I miss you" The boy with blonde hair, a yellow and red striped shirt and blue jeans said. The boy was Lucas he knelt on the ground getting his jeans dirty. He wouldn't have ever let that happen because of his tidy habits. But after all he's been through he just didn't care. He placed a big, bright yellow sunflower next to the headstone. That read his redheaded twins name… Claus. Lucas got up and headed back towards Tazmily village…

Later that night…

"Huh OW" Claus said when he tried to sit up. He had just woken up from a terrible nightmare. "Where am I?" he questioned himself he scratched his hand or at least tried to because he then realized one of his arms was a mechanical GUN! "What the?!" he held it up then he thought he should try and piece together his past. He lied down for a while on the cold uncomfortable dirt. All he got was… "My name is Claus, Pigmasks are bad, I'm a boy, Chimeras are bad, and he got almost everything except his past where he came from or if he had a family looking for him. But he realized he needed to focus at the task at hand or gun he didn't care. He started to claw his way out (With his non-mechanical hand) because he didn't remember how to use any of his 'tool' body parts. He looked to the side of him and found a golden sword wrapped in a blue and yellow T-shirt along with some brown pants. He didn't take notice before at how he was dressed he was in. Dark gray boots, baggy bright orange pants and dark gray jacket, with a black T-shirt underneath while he took notice of his attire he broke through the dirt. "Yay fresh air" He shouted he looked around nobody was near him then he looked up it was night time. He looked at where he was lots of headstones he figured he was in a grave yard. Then he turned around and saw a headstone that had Claus on it. "Am I dead or a zombie?" He nervously thought he got up and looked at his skin "it isn't green so I'm not a zombie". Then he spied a beautiful sunflower next to his grave suddenly an image of a blonde boy flashed in his mind "He must be important to me" He thought. He went back down and grabbed his spare cloths he left the sword he didn't think he would need it. When he got back up it was daybreak he didn't want to be seen because it would obviously cause havoc. He ran to the nearby woods but he stopped when he heard "HEY GET BACK HERE!" It was a man's voice he heard running sounds then "No way!" it was a girl's voice then "ow!" Claus started to run then something ran into him and they both tumbled on the ground. "Ow hey!" he yelled then bad news for them rolled off the hill they were near. When they hit the bottom Claus got up he groaned "Why did you do-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw the girl or thing that ran into him. He stared she was normal… brown flowing hair blue eyes she was wearing a red and white dress but waist down she was like a serpent quite literally she had a green scaly tail that was poking in-between her legs. "Hey don't hurt me I mean no harm I was just being chased by a pigmask!" She said "why?" Claus said in response "Well… I'm a Chimera and-" She started but hearing the word Chimera and pigmask he was ready to find out what his mechanical gun can do. "Oh so you're a Chimera to huh" She said "That's something we have in common then" She exclaimed "What!? no I'm not!" Claus snapped back. The girl Chimera was circling him now "Wow they really put effort into you didn't they" her arms were crossed while she said this

"Bat wing things hmm… A gun arm Never seen that before" She said examining him like a work of art. When she came back around she said "No you're not a Chimera you're… hmm a robot humanoid?"

"Hey don't call me that!" Claus retorted "Anyways what's your name?" The girl Chimera asked "Claus" he softly said "Names' Jackie" Jackie said. "I've never seen those bat wings" Claus said "Well that's because there on your back" Jackie answered in a matter-of-factly kind of way "Well what do they do?" Claus asked "Well fly duh" Jackie said. "How" Claus asked feeling rather silly "Umm…" She walked behind him "Just try I guess…" Jackie said "Just fly JUST FLY!?" Claus said "If I don't know how, how do _you _know I'll land safely?" Claus argued "I… don't know" Jackie said "Just do it!" "Ok ok I'll try". The tree tops were very high up so Claus felt safe flying in the woods. "Ok here goes quite literally nothing" Claus said and tried to fly he felt himself lift off the ground and he looked down he could see the roots of trees and Jackie waving and yelling "You did it your flying!" Claus came down "That felt great" He exclaimed. "I bet it did… but what do we do know?" Jackie asked then Claus's stomach rumbled "Get lunch" He suggested "Ok except we can't go into town that would surely cause problems for us and the citizens" Jackie said. "Then find something?" Claus suggested "Sure but where do we go?" Jackie asked just then they heard a bell several and 'Moo's

**NOTE: I have no idea why I had to put that first note there I'm not- oh waaaiiit you think my life's a game that's why but it's still weird also here's a link to this chapter's illustration art/Illustration-for-Awakened-447559236**


	2. Quite the 'fuzzy pickle'

2

The two of them looked down the path there was a wooden cart being pulled by cattle full of food! "What luck we can follow that cart!" Jackie exclaimed "Dumb luck if you ask me. And why exactly should we follow it?" Claus asked Jackie "To get the food duh it's like you were born last night" Jackie said "Well actually-" Claus started to correct "Oh just come on!" Jackie interrupted…

Later at the house the cart stopped

"Ok now we need a plan" Jackie explained "Wait let me get this straight were going to _steal_ the food?"Claus said, not that hot on the subject "Well how else we can't go to town this seems out of the way and the driver seems elderly. Sooo… it should be easy to sneak by". The driver was an elderly fellow with a white beard round glasses, blue shirt with a black vest on top, purple pants and a brown hat. He grumbled something Claus couldn't make out and the driver went inside the log cabin. "Ok here's our chance I'll stay here and signal to you if he's coming back while you go around the cart grab one of those wooden crates there" She pointed to six wooden crates next to the cart "And load it" Jackie explained "But…" Claus was about to ask "JUST DO IT!" she scolded "Ok ok…" Claus gave in. He walked to the side of the cart and grabbed a crate and started shoveling fruits and veggies into the wooden crate. Claus was about to come back with his now heavy loaded box until he heard a door open he turned to Jackie who was franticly waving for him to come back. The man got in his cart and started it started to move. While Claus was next to it then Claus heard a snap! He looked at his left arm a long wire running from his shoulder to the arm gun was caught on a jagged piece of wood! Claus in fear that the wire was extremely important to the gun was franticly trying to free it. But as soon as the cart started picking up the pace Claus was being dragged by the wire near the back of the wooden cart the crate was now in the cart which was a problem. "Now all I have to do is deliver my crops to Tazmily village" the man said now Claus felt bad dumb and scared. Claus felt bad for almost taking someone's crops _they _grew, he felt dumb for letting himself do it and felt scared because of his current predicament being dragged to the public. He could see Jackie in the distance, the cart was really going fast now he could see her try to chase the cart then she stopped. Claus wondered why and looked up there was a sign that read 'Welcome to Tazmily village'. "Oh no" He thought and just hoped he wouldn't be noticed…

The cart stopped behind a building that read 'Thomas's Bazaar' But the cart was still visible from the side he was stuck on the back trying to pry his wire free. Thankfully no one was in the town square he finally managed to pry his wire free. "Yes!" He whispered to himself he glanced around he was near the town square. There was a cobblestone floor with buildings around it. He looked and spotted the whole reason he got into this 'fuzzy pickle' of a problem. The food, he hovered around it picked it up landed again and was about to take it back until he had a more devious plan…

"Hey Jackie I'm back!" Claus yelled as he entered the forest it was now sunset. And he was carrying six wooden crates filled to the brim with fruits and vegetable in a wooden cart… He saw Jackie emerge from some trees she stared in awe at how Claus managed to take all the food! "Wha-wha-What" She said in astonishment. Claus chuckled and told her how he got a hold of it all…

He first filled all the crates with food until he realized no one was coming back for the cart or at least anytime soon. So he put the crates in the cart and took all the rest he couldn't find crates for and unleashed the cows so they were roaming free. Because their mooing would give away his location and the bell so he got rid of that too. He then pushed the cart (Then realizing he was really strong because of his 'tool' parts) to the forest and that's how he stole all the food going to Tazmily village without being caught.

"Wow you pulled _all _of that off?" Jackie asked "Yep and _all_ by _myself_ too" Claus said feeling proud of his great feat. "Cool oh and before we eat I need to show you something I built while you were gone"…


	3. The unfinished tree house

3

"Wow..." Claus said in awe he was staring at the unfinished tree house Jackie was building while he got the food. "Pretty amazing huh?" Jackie said there wasn't much to see of it right now there was only a wooden floor and wooden ladder. "How did you get all the supplies?" Claus asked "That is a good question it's like a whole story in itself "It all started when..."

Earlier that day...

'Rumble clank' went the metal tools in the large wagon being pulled by a horse. After chasing the cart that was taking Claus away to Tazmily she was looking at another wagon

Full of axes, shovels and hoes! She wanted to make a shelter and she found a great place for it in a not so high tree. There are other trees near it so the tree house could be a little lofty. Then she had a thought "I could surprise Claus with it!" But she needed a plan to get an axe or two. She could see the driver was a man with combed black hair he had a gruff body build, white shirt, brown overalls and black mustache going around his mouth. "Bronson forge this forge that. I enjoy my job but enough is enough!" The man grumbled "Sure hope Alec comes to Tazmily with his crops soon I'm famished!" He said not knowing someone was listening. "Well he sees gruff I can't just take it he'll notice and…" She shuddered she didn't want to go back to that wretched lab. "And Claus isn't here to do it for me… Oh I know!" She thought then hurried into the woods and grabbed a thick long stick but it could still easily snap and ran back out. Thankfully for Jackie the wagon wasn't moving along that fast she stooped behind the wagon and placed the stick in the wheel. And just as she hoped after some wheel turns under pressure the stick cracked in two! 'Snap!' "Huh what was that" The man asked himself got up and went over to the back wheel where he heard something break. All he found was a snapped branch and while he was confused Jackie snuck around and grabbed two shiny, sharp iron axes. Once the man was convinced it wasn't a big deal Jackie quickly darted back to the tree. And started chopping some trees which doing so made some noise. When she had a big stack of logs she cut the top of the desired tree off first she made a wooden ladder. Then laid down the floor

"Amazing how I did this as quickly as I did" Jackie said to herself stepping back looking at what she accomplished. Then she heard the rumble of wheels. "And yeah that's how I did it" Jackie finished "Whoa well we can work on it tomorrow" Claus said then yawned "Ok" Jackie said then the two climbed up the ladder leaving the food cart next to the tree and fell asleep.


End file.
